<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heads Carolina, Tails California by KaytiKazoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049736">Heads Carolina, Tails California</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo'>KaytiKazoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Distance Between [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Hunter are in a long-distance relationship with Fitz, and one night, after their weekly video call, decide to surprise Fitz with a road trip to see him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Distance Between [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heads Carolina, Tails California</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bobbi missed Fitz, </span>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <span> how it started, with hanging up their weekly video chat and crying in Hunter’s arms because she wanted to kiss him so bad. </span>
  <span>She’d</span>
  <span> known that this was going to be hard, that when </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> agreed to long distance, she was agreeing to not seeing Fitz at her leisure. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, love,” Hunter said, stroking her hair. She loved Hunter, deeply, and without reservation. </span>
  <span>She’d</span>
  <span> known him for years, and loved him, secure in their relationship </span>
  <span>together. He knew that, knew her </span>
  <span>in and out, knew her heart and soul. “It’ll be okay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to wait,” she said. She sat up, suddenly struck. </span>
  <span>“I don’t want to wait to see him. I want, Hunter, I want to </span>
  <span>go see</span>
  <span> him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you propose we do that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I’ve got a car, some savings, and a week off. We drive.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bob, that’s madness.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Academy is, what, a two day drive? We could start tonight, be there by Sunday afternoon. </span>
  <span>We have a whole week with him, and then we’re back in town next Sunday before classes start.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I mean, yes, technically, it would work.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say no yet. Let me pitch it to you.”</span>
  <span> He</span>
  <span> gestured her on.</span>
  
  <span>“We get in the car, road trip snacks, great tunes, we drive to him, and when we get there, he’s there waiting. We can kiss him. We can touch him. You can hear him moan in person for the first time.</span>
  <span> Feel his skin under our hands. Learn what makes him tick. We can be all together for a week. A long, beautiful, glorious week.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> the rash one in the relationship, but there was something </span>
  <span>breaking in the way she ached for Fitz. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>How can I say no to that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned and hopped up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight,” he agreed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She headed for their closet to pack their bags, and sent Hunter to </span>
  <span>pack road trip snacks and get the car ready. The image of Fitz in person was too intoxicating</span>
  <span>. She needed him nearby for once. </span>
  <span>She’d</span>
  <span> thought she could handle it, being so far away from him, but clearly, that was not the case. </span>
  <span>She’d</span>
  <span> have to reassess her self-image and limitations later. Now was for packing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she grabbed her phone, and flipped open the camera, and then started recording.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so this is insane, probably, but we just hung up with you, and we decided that we’re coming to see you. Hunter and I are going to get in the car, and drive until we get to you. I </span>
  <span>can’t</span>
  <span> wait to see you. </span>
  <span>I’ve</span>
  <span> forgotten what you smell like, and what your eyes looks like in sunlight, and – well, too many things to list, I suppose. So, Hunter is getting together snacks and </span>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <span> packing our clothes, and I hope that you want to see us, too, because I </span>
  <span>can’t</span>
  <span> convince myself that this is a bad idea. I’m going to kiss you for so long, Leo Fitz, I promise you that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped the recording, but she </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> send it. That would be for later. If she remembered to film enough, </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> piece the videos together as a memory for the three of them</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she worked on packing clothes for them, picking out outfits that were comfortable for the car, and then outfits for the week that brought out Hunter’s eyes and showed off their bodies. They worked out together, she knew exactly what to pack. Someday, she would be as familiar with Fitz’s body as she was with Hunter’s, but until then, at least she could use her knowledge of Hunter’s many assets to drive Fitz crazy. She also packed their bathroom bag, making sure to pack Hunter’s best cologne, the one that always made Bobbi weak in the knees.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is insanity,” Hunter said as he entered their bedroom, “but the car is ready to go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab the suitcases from the bed. I’m just </span>
  <span>finishing up</span>
  <span> the bathroom bag now.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to grab your pillow?” Hunter asked, doing as instructed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter picked up the bags first and then tucked her pillow underneath his arm before heading to the car. Satisfied with her choices for the bathroom bag, Bobbi followed. She stopped and grabbed the knit blanket off their bed, the one Hunter would always wrap them up in at the end of a long day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said, grabbing their bedside phone chargers, her phone, and her shoes. “Let’s go.”</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hunter drove first, Bobbi’s phone up on the dashboard clip to show him the GPS directions. They sang along to 90s boybands at the top of their lungs, and kissed </span>
  <span>excitedly</span>
  <span> at stop signs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even remember what Fitz’s hands felt like on my face when we kissed him goodbye,” Hunter said between two quieter, sadder songs. “I don’t remember what kissing him felt like, either. I should have paid attention, and memorized it. But I was too sad. I didn’t want him to go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi nodded her agreement. </span>
  <span>That’s</span>
  <span> part of the reason they were on this trip now, Fitz was fading from her memory. No matter what she tried, each day, Fitz’s physical presence became harder to remember. She knew exactly what he texted like, which </span>
  <span>emojis</span>
  <span> were his favorite, what his blue eyes looked like on a video call. It </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> enough. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you guys already</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz texted as if reading her mind. They had a group chat for the three of them, but Fitz had texted her directly instead. She could see the confusion in Hunter’s features as he read the text on her phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s he only texting you about missing us?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could I come down for Hunter’s birthday in December? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> tired of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>missing out on</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> birthday sex with you both</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz texted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to surprise you for your birthday,” Bobbi said, taking her phone off the holder to text him back, “apparently, with birthday sex.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, what a beautiful man,” Hunter sighed. “My next project is getting him comfortable with phone sex, or </span>
  <span>preferably </span>
  <span>video phone sex. I </span>
  <span>can’t</span>
  <span> go this long again without watching him get off. </span>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <span> not strong enough. I will drive straight through next time to get him naked.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> buy your plane tickets</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bobbi said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> have to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No but you coming is enough of a present,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> have to get him anything. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheapskate,” Hunter said without any heat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you wouldn’t be satisfied with a strip tease and an orgasm,” she shot back. Hunter merely shrugged.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi switched over to the group chat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> feeling so far from you tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she said. She let a moment pass before she continued. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could you send us something to get us through long, hard night</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re positively naughty,” Hunter said with a laugh, seeing what Bobbi had sent. “Boy barely sends us selfies, and you want him to send nudes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just whatever he’s comfortable with.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably tell him that before he dies from panic.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter wants me to specify whatever </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> comfortable with. We just miss you and want some piece of you with us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she typed out. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a couple of minutes, and Bobbi was afraid </span>
  <span>maybe she’d</span>
  <span> overstepped, until the photo came in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” she breathed out. “That’s cheating.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> naked, it </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> what anyone else would consider a sexy photo, but it was just as </span>
  <span>appetizing</span>
  <span>. He was in the lab, it seemed, the fluorescents lighting up his eyes big and bright, and his lips were parted just enough to be a tease. He was wearing a lab coat, and his button-down shirt was unbuttoned an extra button. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had to get back to work after our call, so this is what I can offer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz had replied, and Bobbi wanted to cry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I played myself,” Bobbi said. “I want him more than ever.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on our way,” Hunter said. He was purposefully not looking at her phone, even as she tilted it towards him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so beautiful,” she said. “Why did I think we could do this? Why did I suggest this?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The road trip? Because we love him and want to see him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this,” she said, gesturing with one hand around them, “long-distance, never seeing Fitz.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the tears welling up again, and buried her face in her hands.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we love him, and he loves us, and it would kill you to watch him move on.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter pulled over to the side of the road, parked the car, and popped on his four-ways so he could look at her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said. He took one of her hands and wiped away a tear with the other. “I know it’s hard not seeing him every day, not being able to touch him, or do couple things with him. It is hard, I feel it every single day, and what you’re feeling is valid, but we’re not going to walk away from him because of this hiccup.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to walk away.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. That boy is ours, right? It sucks that he’s not in our bed at night where he belongs, but he’s ours, regardless of distance.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek, and paused, finally seeing the phone in her hand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he repeated, studying the photo of Fitz. “What an asshole.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That made Bobbi laugh, it bubbling up out of her like a hiccup.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fucking beautiful, Hunter. How are we supposed to leave that, all of him behind?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Hunter said honestly. “But we’ll figure it out somehow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz sent another message to the group chat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please say something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of texting him, Hunter called him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to give me a heart attack, you know,” Hunter said as a greeting. Bobbi could hear the quiet, </span>
  <span>tinny</span>
  <span> sound of Fitz’s laugh through the phone. She nudged him, and he switched the phone to speaker. “You can’t look that good, it’s not legal.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Fitz said but he clearly </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> sound sorry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing back in the lab?” Hunter asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I had an idea for how to make the power more sustainable, and I wanted to get my hands on the actual device instead of sketching it theoretically.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dork,” Hunter said lovingly. There was a soft laugh on the other side, and it was music to Bobbi’s ears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two up to, then?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking a drive,” Hunter replied honestly. When Bobbi glanced at him, he shrugged. “Got a little restless without you here after the call. Couldn’t stay in bed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobbi with you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobbi is,” she answered for herself. “You broke our boyfriend, by the way.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, you asked for a picture to get you through a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long, hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> night,” Fitz said. There was a </span>
  <span>clang</span>
  <span> of something metal in the background. “Oops.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Bobbi asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dropped the converter clamp, that’s all,” Fitz replied. “My hands aren’t cooperating today.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a couple things they could be doing instead,” Hunter said. Bobbi laughed and nudged him playfully.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So can I,” Fitz said. “I miss you both.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We miss you, love,” Hunter said. “But the time will fly and you’ll see use before you know it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I hope so. People are starting to think you’re imaginary, or fake.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m certainly real, love,” Hunter said. “Bobbi can attest to that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t drag me into your innuendo,” she replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You dragged yourself into my innuendo when you agreed to date me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A grave mistake.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, without </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’d have no Fitz, so you take that back.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Doctor Weaver!” they heard Fitz said, “what are you doing here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Security alerted me to someone in the lab after hours,” another voice said. “They didn’t recognize you, apparently. What are you doing here, Leo?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Inspiration struck, and if I can get this completed, the quicker we’re ready to present to the board.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the commitment to your work, Leo, but you’re no good to me exhausted. Go home.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, but replied, “yes, ma’am.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Say hello to your partner as well,” the voice said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I will. Thank you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as Weaver left, and then Fitz said, “woops.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need to go?” Bobbi asked. Hunter set his phone up on the dashboard mount and started back on the road. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can pack up </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk if you want,” Fitz said. “Weaver says hello, in case you didn’t hear, but only to one of you. You get to pick which one.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She also calls you Leo. What’s that about?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s friends with Holden Radcliffe, and Radcliffe knew my dad before he dropped out of academia and into the bottom of a bottle. </span>
  <span>It’s</span>
  <span> a habit he picked up then, calling me Leo instead of Fitz. A lot of the senior staff do because of that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like to be called Leo instead?” Hunter asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Fitz is fine. I prefer that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fitz,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hunter said, and Bobbi </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> help the excited shiver down her own spine when Hunter used that voice. She wondered if Fitz was affected the same way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a goddamn tease,” Fitz breathed out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the</span>
  <span> answer was yes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, baby,” Hunter continued effortlessly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunter, stop,” Bobbi said, shifting a little in her seat, hoping to relieve some of the tension brewing in her gut, trying for </span>
  <span>surreptitiously</span>
  <span>, but judging by the look Hunter gave her, she </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> succeeded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Bobbi. It’s a little awkward walking to my car with a boner,” Fitz said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about that, love,” Hunter said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunter, you’re beautiful, and I love you, however, I need you to behave for like, five minutes,” Fitz replied, laughing nervously. No, not nervously, exactly. Bobbi had only heard that laugh once, the night before </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> separated, Fitz heading for the Academy, </span>
  <span>Bobbi</span>
  <span> and Hunter back home. Fitz had laughed like that when Hunter had felt him up against the alley wall, turned on </span>
  <span>nearly to</span>
  <span> the point of insanity. He </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> terribly experienced, </span>
  <span>he’d</span>
  <span> explained when </span>
  <span>he’d</span>
  <span> asked Hunter to slow down, but he was interested, he just needed some time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will try,” Hunter said, beaming from Fitz’s I love you. He did that every time. It was </span>
  <span>adorable</span>
  <span>. “I love you, too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz made a quiet noise that Bobbi </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> categorize, and she traded a look with Hunter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, </span>
  <span>Fitz</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I – I'm – god, I wish I was there with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, me too,” Bobbi agreed. “But Hunter is right, the time will fly and you’ll see us before you know it. And when we do, we can do whatever you want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to get my hands all over you, pick up what Hunter started,” Fitz answered honestly. “Do you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bobbi and Hunter answered simultaneously and confidently.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll only go as far as you’re comfortable with,” Hunter said. “I’m a horny </span>
  <span>git</span>
  <span>, but I know boundaries.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz laughed, and it was big, and bright, and honest. Bobbi loved the sound.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Hunter,” Fitz said, “part of why I love you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what about me?” Bobbi asked, fake offended. “You’ve told him twice, and I’ve got nothing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Fitz promised, “that saying it over the phone is not enough.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good cover,” she teased.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said. “Bye Pat. Stop calling Weaver on me, and pretending you don’t know me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A voice said, “try getting some sleep, Professor, and we’ll talk.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor,” they both cooed at Fitz who hissed at them to </span>
  <span>shush</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have a teacher-student fantasy we need to work out later,” Hunter said. “Multiple times, and in a lecture hall at least once.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Fitz scolded. “You behave.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Professor.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sigh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely </span>
  <span>incorrigible</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like the sound of that, though, Professor Fitz?” Hunter asked. Bobbi let this play out, knowing Hunter’s end goal would be beneficial to </span>
  <span>both of them</span>
  <span>. They were </span>
  <span>definitely going</span>
  <span> to have to ease some tension at the next rest stop or at the hotel. “I do. I like to think about how </span>
  <span>you’d</span>
  <span> press me into your desk in the classroom, do whatever you need to </span>
  <span>in order to</span>
  <span> get me ready for you, take me hard while I try to be quiet for you. Does that sound like something you’d want?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunter, please,” Fitz groaned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, it does. </span>
  <span>There’s</span>
  <span> no doubt that I want you, you know that, right? I know, what I said before we left, but I – I've had enough time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I could convince you to participate in some fun phone sex sometime?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Fitz said. “I’d probably be bad at it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>That’s</span>
  <span> okay, I can show you how it goes first. I taught Bobbi.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually true,” Bobbi chimed in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say start now, but you’re driving, and I have to drive home now, so I don’t think that would help.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Some other time, then,” Hunter said. “Anytime you want, baby. I’m available any time you need to get off.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” There was the sound of a car door opening, and then movement before the car door shut again. “Alright, I have to go. I have to go back to bed, since I have a class in the morning.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“On a Saturday?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a volunteer lecture for extra credit before the break for some students. </span>
  <span>It’s</span>
  <span> more of a demonstration than anything else, but </span>
  <span>it’ll</span>
  <span> be </span>
  <span>good fun</span>
  <span>. I always enjoy them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a nerd,” Hunter said happily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Fitz agreed, “but you love me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I really do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Drive safe,” Bobbi said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Fitz said. “I love you both.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Fitz.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hanging up was always the hardest part, cutting off their connection to him, even if it was just his voice. Often, during the week, on bad days, Bobbi called him by herself, even if he were in the middle of lecture, and </span>
  <span>he’d</span>
  <span> let her listen in on his class, just so she could hear his voice. She </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> sure if Hunter knew, or if Hunter did the same thing, but she was glad that Fitz was so understanding. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter took a deep breath, hung up the phone, and turned up the radio. They </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> talk for a while, listening to the music. At the first rest stop, Hunter dragged her into the gender-neutral single person bathroom, and dragged her sweatpants down. It was so easy, forgetting their problems with sex, but </span>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <span> not what this was about. Instead, Bobbi took out her phone and switched to the camera, hitting record.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Hunter asked, turning his head to the side as he thrust into her, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep her up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Documenting our trip for Fitz.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this part you want to document, huh?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re camera shy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hunter agreed. She moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, arching into him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, don’t stop,” she begged, and Hunter was always happy to follow directions. When they came, it was with Fitz’s name on their tongues. </span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They napped in a motel on the side of the road sometime before dawn, and hopped back on the road after breakfast at a nearby diner that gave Hunter heartburn he “didn’t want to mention” but whined about anyway, Bobbi driving this time. Hunter took up the phone and filmed the scenery as it flew past, sometimes narrating as Bobbi blew a bubble in her gum, snapping it at him dramatically. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, we’re flying,” Hunter said around noon just as the car started to </span>
  <span>whine</span>
  <span>. “What – </span>
  <span>what</span>
  <span> is that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Bobbi said, flicking the four-ways on and easing to the side of the highway. She leaned forward to peek at the dashboard, and laughed. “We’re out of gas, apparently.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You just filled up at the station, didn’t you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You </span>
  <span>were in charge of</span>
  <span> gas, Hunter.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <span>was in charge of</span>
  <span> snacks. You </span>
  <span>were in charge of</span>
  <span> pumping the gas.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter let out a sigh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. We didn’t fill the tank, and now we’re stranded.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking goddamn it, we’re definitely flying next time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hunter agreed. He took out his phone and tapped away. “There’s an exit about a mile back, it looks like, with a gas station. We’ll have to buy a gas can </span>
  <span>off of</span>
  <span> them, but that wouldn’t be such a terrible thing to have, anyway.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter climbed out of the car and stretched, reaching up towards the sky. No matter how many times Bobbi had seen Hunter naked, there would always be that thrill of seeing that stretch of skin between his waistband and t-shirt. He ducked his head down to peer into the car at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop objectifying me,” he said lightly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being </span>
  <span>objectifiable</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the car off and climbed out, grabbing her purse and phone. Hunter found a grocery bag for the window, and they started back towards the last exit. Hunter took out his phone to record them walking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, love, the inevitable happened,” Hunter said as introduction to the video. “We ran out of gas, too distracted by getting to see you tomorrow. We trusted each other to get gas so we could get back on the road to you, and we ran out of gas on the side of the road, so we’re waking back to an exit to get gas from a gas station.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is definitely Hunter’s fault,” Bobbi added, leaning into frame and into Hunter’s side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Shh</span>
  <span>,” Hunter said to her, nudging her with his elbow. “See what happens when you’re not around to keep us in line, baby? </span>
  <span>We’re</span>
  <span> not to be trusted without you, clearly. We’re incomplete.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Bobbi agreed. “We need you with us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We do. And I </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> know what the future looks like for us, but we </span>
  <span>can’t</span>
  <span> live without you, Fitz. Like, take this as example. My dream last night was just drinking coffee with you, in the kitchen, while Bob was singing in the shower.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was?” Bobbi asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, and she could see the blush on his cheeks. “I love when you sing in the shower, the door open, while I make breakfast. </span>
  <span>It’s</span>
  <span>, you know, domestic. I didn’t think I could ever have this, or that I deserved it, but with you, I can’t imagine anything else.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi dragged Hunter in for a kiss.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too,” she agreed. “I want soft mornings with you, and fall asleep between you both.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter stroked over Bobbi’s jawline, his eyes soft as he looked at her for a moment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on our way to you, Fitz, because we want that with all of us, you included. </span>
  <span>It’s</span>
  <span> so hard to be away from you, and we </span>
  <span>can’t</span>
  <span> imagine how hard it must be for you. </span>
  <span>Hopefully</span>
  <span> this would ease that burden for a while.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon,” Bobbi said to the camera and Hunter smiled as she added, “I love you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hunter said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped recording and took a </span>
  <span>steadying</span>
  <span> breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he replied. “Let’s get the gas so we can get to our boy.”</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I need the world’s longest shower,” Bobbi said, joining Hunter at the pump as he started filling their gas can. “That cashier was so </span>
  <span>skeezy</span>
  <span>. He kept leering.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>leer</span>
  <span> at you,” Hunter replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but </span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <span> allowed, remember? You have permission. That man thought I was some object. At least you recognize I’m more than a pair of boobs and an ass.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Hunter agreed. “A pair of boobs can’t beat me at Trivial Pursuit every week.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! I’m intelligent, I have a PhD, I’m a well-respected biologist.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Hunter repeated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I’m hot doesn’t mean that my other attributes are meaningless. I am strong, and smart, and could kick his ass.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go back in there and high kick him in the face.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d pay to see that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and leaned into Hunter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, but you know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you could.”</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Back at the car, Hunter filled the tank, and Bobbi took a photo of him, his face lit with almost heavenly sunlight, his muscles delightfully highlighted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> want to share that with Fitz.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was something she and Hunter did for Fitz, took photos of the other so they could drool over their partner together. They wanted to give him as many experiences as possible, even if he was so far from them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> great at sending photos of himself back, out of awkwardness and lack of self-confidence, something Bobbi and Hunter were working on with him. But Bobbi kept every one he sent. She had a specific Fitz folder, too, which </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> look through occasionally when she was sad, starting from the selfie </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> taken on the beach together before </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> said goodbye and working forwards. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She did text the group chat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing you, can we get another photo to remind us how beautiful you are</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> insatiable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you were here, I could just stare at you until I was satisfied, but </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not. So. Selfie please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she responded. She also sent a gif of grabby hands to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you harassing our boyfriend?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never,” Bobbi defended. “I did, however, proposition our boyfriend.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz, a good boyfriend, sent a selfie of him and his class behind all, all grinning or waving. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My class says hello</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz sent with the photo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi sent back a photo with her and Bobbi in the sunshine, her tank top dipping a little, and his arm around her waist.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello class</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she captioned it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz sent back </span>
  <span>a long line</span>
  <span> of heart </span>
  <span>emojis</span>
  <span>, and then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my class thinks </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not the only ones. Video chat tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I convince you to take your shirt off during the call? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hunter added.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> a good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hunter sent and then a </span>
  <span>winky</span>
  <span> face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> be there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi nudged him, and he grinned at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not lying to him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> see us there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to give us away, you know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. As much as I love Fitz, because </span>
  <span>he’s</span>
  <span> beautiful and great, it </span>
  <span>literally took</span>
  <span> me kissing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> our first date with him for him to realize we liked him. He’s so smart, he’s a literal genius, but he’s oblivious to how dating works.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the same thing as knowing we’re into him. He knows us, and know when </span>
  <span>we’re</span>
  <span> up to something. He’ll be able to tell we’re doing something sneaky.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Bob. He won’t know anything is going on.”</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> so beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Fitz asked later as Hunter switched back into the driver’s seat after dinner. Hunter was a better driver at night, and Bobbi preferred to be able to watch the sunset light play over her boyfriend’s features.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Bobbi asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was staring at the photo you sent earlier, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fitz said as way of explanation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The background is gorgeous. So many different trees.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daytrip to a waterfall for the weekend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bobbi replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pictures</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Fitz asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Bobbi said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did a stupid.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz wants to see photos of a waterfall we don’t actually go to”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bob</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hunter groaned. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, hold on.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She switched over to a group chat with some of her friends at the research lab she worked at. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey fucked up SOS, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone been to a waterfall recently?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck does that mean, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piper replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Straight forward question, have you been to a waterfall?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Elena piped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need details first though</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter and I are on a road trip to visit Fitz, and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> going to surprise him, except I sent him a selfie and he asked where it was taken, and I told him it was at a waterfall because I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> want to spoil the surprise, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bobbi explained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was stupid. I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Davis replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woops.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fitz is extremely lucky to have you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mack said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fitz is an extremely patient man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bobbi replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not. Yo-Yo, please.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here, to keep the surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Elena said, and sent a couple </span>
  <span>photos</span>
  <span> of a waterfall near their town. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> my favorite person, Yo-Yo. The rest of you go fuck yourselves. Lovingly.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She saved a couple </span>
  <span>photos</span>
  <span> and sent them to the group chat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Crisis averted. Remind me to get Yo-Yo a present or something. Like a spa gift card or a bottle of tequila.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow can we go there someday</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Fitz asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> go anywhere you want to go </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>as long as</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> there with us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waterfalls, skyscrapers, our bed, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> love to see your bedroom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> love to see you in our bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she sent back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naked. Hard. Hunter’s mouth around you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bobbi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want Hunter’s fingers inside of you, while I ride you. I want to watch you come apart underneath me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> even worse than Hunter, goddamn it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter peeked at the chat while he was driving and let out a chuckle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you riling him up?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Give him something good for me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Hunter said, thoughtfully tapping his chin. “Let’s see.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter wants you, too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bobbi started. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter said, “you remember our anniversary last year?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi grinned, and started typing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter wants to lay you out in the bed, tie your arms up above you to the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>headboard</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, not enough to hurt but so you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> touch anything and be a naughty boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm, tell me more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fitz sent back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you alone? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bobbi asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> back at my apartment.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>me tell you more. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> slowly strip your clothes off, leave soft kisses all over your body until </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> desperate for something more. But Hunter likes to tease. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> suck marks into your skin, especially at your hips and thighs, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> his favorite. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> run his lips over your cock, but only if you keep still. He stops if you move</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds amazing right now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> suck you so good, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’d</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> forget any other mouth that has ever touched you. Are you touching yourself?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter looked at the screen again and made a noise. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking menace. I’m not even that bad.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she laughed. “I learned from you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter laughed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Imagine, though, Hunter’s mouth around you instead of your hand. He makes these wonderful little noises, too, at least when he eats me out. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You’d</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> love it. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>almost enough</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to come from by itself. But imagine, imagine, baby, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> pleasuring you, and he enjoys it as much as you are. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> the best feeling in the world.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz sent. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want more</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yea</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he sent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The more turned on Fitz got, Bobbi always noticed his texts got shorter. </span>
  <span>They’d</span>
  <span> done this a couple of time, </span>
  <span>Bobbi</span>
  <span> or Hunter riling Fitz up over text until they could get him on video chat. They mostly just talked to him until he came, pleasuring himself to their fantasies. A couple times </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> sent him a video of them together, </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> gotten back sleepy, post-orgasm selfies, which were the best kind. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Show up to the video chat tomorrow and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> get the rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she sent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She showed the last message to Hunter who cackled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said our anniversary last year,” she said with a shrug. “He has you to thank for that, you know, Mr. I’m Going to Get You So Close to Coming and then Turn on the Football Match.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so frustrated by the time I let you come, I was pretty sure you were going to murder me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was close. The only thing that kept you alive was the fact that I didn’t have time to cover it up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The only reason I’m alive is because of my incredible luck.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that all?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. </span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They slept in another roadside motel, but Bobbi </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> stay asleep and Hunter was restless even in sleep. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Bobbi finally said, nudging Hunter awake just before dawn. “Let’s get back on the road.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Shower with me first?” Hunter said, clearly not as asleep as </span>
  <span>he’d</span>
  <span> been playing. They </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> wanted to stop, honestly, but Hunter kept rubbing at his eyes and almost drifting into other lanes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The shower head was a little too low for Bobbi to fit comfortably underneath, but it </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> matter because they were a couple </span>
  <span>hours</span>
  <span> away from Bobbi kissing Fitz for the first time since the </span>
  <span>previous</span>
  <span> fall when </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> met. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi and Hunter had gone on a work conference – well, Bobbi was there for the conference, Hunter had volunteered as the group’s bodyguard and got a paid vacation out of it. Fitz was at the conference as a speaker, in a field Bobbi knew nothing about but </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> felt drawn to his lectures because of his passion, and his accent, and he was </span>
  <span>very nice</span>
  <span> to look at. </span>
  <span>She’d</span>
  <span> met him after one of the lectures, introducing herself and asking questions to clarify some of his points. Hunter had met Fitz separately, at the bar while he waited for Bobbi to get done with what he called “nerd shit.” </span>
  <span>They’d</span>
  <span> hit it off, Fitz glad to have an excuse not to have to talk about his job and his accomplishments, Hunter thrilled to find someone to talk football clubs with, even if Fitz supported Manchester United.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like him,” Hunter had breathed out in Bobbi’s ear in a panic when </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> waved him over to her at the door. “I accidentally flirted with him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Bobbi had asked, looking back across the bar at Fitz.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so hot,” Hunter had whined. “Nerds aren’t that hot.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you,” Bobbi had said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a weeklong conference, we’ll see what we can get going with him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Are you sure?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t explain it, but I like him, too, and if he’s interested, I don’t see why we can’t shave him. You’ve always said you wouldn’t mind polyamory, or at the very least, a threesome.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’d</span>
  <span> bumped into Fitz again the next night, and had talked at the bar for hours until last call, walking Fitz to his hotel room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go, Bob,” Hunter had said. “Let Boy Genius get his sleep in peace.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Fitz,” Bobbi had said. “We’re just down the hall, room 713, if you need some company.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One room?” Fitz had asked, and his eyes had fallen to Hunter’s hand on Bobbi’s waist. “</span>
  <span>Ahh</span>
  <span>, I didn’t realize.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The offer stands,” </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> continued, undeterred. “Anytime.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had </span>
  <span>hung out</span>
  <span> every night and between Fitz’s presentations, inexplicably drawn to one another. Hunter had asked Fitz out on a date with them on their day at the conference, which Fitz completely did not realize was a date until Hunter had kissed him on the boardwalk, Bobbi off to one side to wait her turn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you – but – Bobbi,” Fitz had spluttered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobbi wants this, too,” Hunter had said. “Bob.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi had stepped into their space, and had taken Fitz’s face in her hands. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to kiss you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Fitz had replied without waiting. When </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> kissed him, it was like a breath of fresh air, filling her lungs and expanding her chest, making her feel alive and whole again. Kissing Hunter was always like fire in her veins, making her burn up from the inside, wanting to drag her clothes off. Kissing Fitz turned out to be like stepping out of a hot shower into cool air, that relief, almost addictive, different from how Hunter made her feel. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> groaned into his mouth, and had had to draw away before she did something indecent in public where the whole boardwalk could see. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There had been an alley between two of the shops that Hunter had politely walked them into, looking around as if to check for any curious eyes. She knew Hunter well enough that he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> care if someone saw. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so, you both,” Fitz had said, “you both like me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yepp</span>
  <span>,” Bobbi had replied as Hunter had nudged her into Fitz, and then followed by stepping up alongside them. She had lost herself kissing Fitz, his hands wandering over her form slowly, memorizing the curve of her waist, the dip of her spine, the angles of her shoulder blades. When </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> broken away, </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  
  <span>immediately</span>
  <span> leaned over and kissed Hunter, unable to stop herself. She wanted to know, wanted to compare, wanted to sink into them both. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz had breathed out, drawing Hunter’s attention, who leaned into him and caught his mouth again. It was something she </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> expect to like, watching Hunter kiss someone else, but she did. He was hers, that she was sure of, but seeing the softness in his eyes when he looked at Fitz, and the gentle way he kissed Fitz against that alley wall, that settled any jealousy that might have brewed in her chest, and </span>
  <span>smoothed</span>
  <span> it out to enjoyment. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching them, she discovered, which was surprising. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait,” Fitz had breathed out, that nervous, aroused laughing slipping out of his lips, tipping his head back as Hunter’s lips moved down to his throat, his hand starting to slip down Fitz’s chest towards his obvious erection. “Hold on. One second.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter had stopped. He always stopped. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There had been men before Hunter, who had stopped but far too late and after </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> had to shove them off. </span>
  <span>She’d</span>
  <span> never had to shove Hunter away. Sometimes, she </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> even have to say anything. He just knew her enough, and would back off if she </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> comfortable. There would be no men after Hunter, she was sure. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, love?” Hunter had asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just – I'm not super – I don’t do this sort of thing,” Fitz had said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not – not like I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> done this, but I’m,” Fitz had paused, “out of practice, and I’d prefer to wait, if you don’t mind.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a gorgeous flush to his cheeks, and he </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> meet their eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Hunter had answered, drawing his hand back up to Fitz’s chest, resting respectfully over his heart. “We just want to spend time with you, doesn’t have to be doing this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Fitz had replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course we do. What do you think we’re doing on this date?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What date?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This date. The one </span>
  <span>we’re</span>
  <span> on. Right now.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re – we’re on a date?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Fitz,” Hunter had laughed, and had kissed him, </span>
  <span>soft and sweet</span>
  <span> and lightning quick, with all the fondness Bobbi had come to know in him. “Of course, we’re on a date. I asked you to dinner as a date this morning. What did you think this was?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, a farewell, I guess. I didn’t think it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fitz had replied. “I didn’t think you liked me. Not, not kissing me in an alley way like me, at least. Not take me on a date like me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, we’re going to have to work on that self-esteem, mister,” Hunter had said, running a hand over Fitz’s jaw.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sticking around, then, to work on it?” Fitz had asked. Hunter had looked to Bobbi, who gave him a look back, and he turned back to Fitz. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want us to, yes. We would like to continue doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hunter had said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’d</span>
  <span> spent the rest of the night talking some more, Fitz falling asleep in their king-sized bed in between them, </span>
  <span>all of</span>
  <span> their clothes miraculously on, even though Fitz looked amazing in the hotel lighting. </span>
  <span>They’d</span>
  <span> exchanged numbers, talked about how this long-distance thing would work, considering how far apart </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> be, but </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> agreed to try. It </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> hurt to try. </span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The minute they passed into town, Bobbi forgot how to breathe. She was so close. They were so close.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably make sure he’s home,” Hunter said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He should be, we technically have a Skype date in an hour,” she said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Hunter said. “We’re not always home on time for our Skype date with him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but that’s us. </span>
  <span>We’re</span>
  <span> disasters. This is Fitz who has never been late for anything in his life.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but still, just, humor me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Hunter wants to make sure </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not going to stand us up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bobbi sent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, listen,” he argued, “that’s not what I meant, and you know it. I </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> want to just </span>
  <span>drop in</span>
  <span> on him. It’s a surprise, but I also don’t want to stalk his house until he gets home like a weirdo and get the cops called on us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s home, why don’t you believe me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> of course </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> going to be there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fitz replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not interested in finishing what you started yesterday.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, the boy is ready to go,” Bobbi laughed, and read the message out to Hunter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have so much fun with him this week,” Hunter sighed. He came to a stop light, and glanced over at his phone. “Where’s the next step?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I go straight here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d assume so until it tells you to turn.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hunter said, frowning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Promises, Professor Fitz</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I intend to keep them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Morse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this Fitz,” Hunter said. “I don’t know where he got this confidence from, but I certainly like it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you wearing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sent with a </span>
  <span>winky</span>
  <span> face just to tease.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he replied with his own </span>
  <span>winky</span>
  <span> face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like the sound of that. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi looked up, and Hunter had driven them to the end of the road, with no directions. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hunter said. She turned in her seat to look down the streets, left and right, but she </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> know where Fitz’s apartment was in relation to anything else. She </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> know anything about Fitz’s home, anyway. That made her sad. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn right, I guess, there’s a gas station right up there that we can get directions at.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter signaled and got into the right turning lane. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped to her Maps app in her phone, ignoring the text that came in from Fitz for a moment. There was plenty of service, and the road existed on the app. Hunter pulled into the gas station while she studied the map.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, hold on,” she said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we made it all the way here, but it’s the last step that’s tripping us up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, if we didn’t have bad luck, you know,” she replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No luck at all,” he finished. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what she did, though, she could not get the directions to Fitz’s apartment building to start.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re doing this old-fashioned,” she said. “I’ll just navigate us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You?” Hunter scoffed. “Bob, you couldn’t navigate us out of a paper bag. Your sense of direction is honestly terrible. You barely know left from right.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She made a high-pitched mocking sound back at him, and unbuckled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive, then. You direct.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They got out and switched seats, but as Hunter passed her, he dragged her in for a kiss and squeezed her ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to get us in trouble,” she scolded, but without heat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them jail us, baby,” he said, kissing her neck, “as long as you’re by my side, it won’t matter.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how prisons work,” she laughed, “and Fitz wouldn’t be there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A tragedy,” he agreed. “I just wanted to hear you laugh.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him slowly, holding his face in her hands. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the car, with Hunter studying the map and the pin dropped on Fitz’s apartment, he started them back the way they came and straight through the light. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Fitz texted,” he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t text and navigate, darling,” she said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. Okay. </span>
  <span>Let’s</span>
  <span> see. Keep going straight. </span>
  <span>We’re</span>
  <span> going towards the Academy. So, follow any signs for the Academy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet except for Hunter directing, and they had to backtrack a few times because of one-way streets and road construction that shut down an entire street. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who fucking does that in the middle of a college town in the middle of the day? What the fuck?” Bobbi had seethed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, one last turn here at the light, we’re going right towards the McDonald’s.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The street looped around the college and ended at a huge sprawling community of apartment buildings.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Hunter said, looking at </span>
  <span>all of</span>
  <span> the buildings in front of them. “This is going to take forever.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We might need to get Fitz involved now,” Bobbi said in agreement. “What was that text from him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hunter said, switching to his messages. “He’s being naughty. And then worried because neither of us replied.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what if I send him the video I put together of our trip,” she said. “And then, we send a video of his apartment complex?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had minimal computer skills, enough to edit together the bits and pieces of video she and Hunter had taken on the trip. It was nothing fancy, but it did the job. She sent it to him with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>XO</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then, she took a video of Hunter leaning against her car, grinning at her, and then swept it over the landscape around them, the name of the apartment complex, the buildings, the field behind them. She turned the camera towards her and blew a kiss at it. This one she captioned,</span>
  <em>
    <span> come find us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hopefully</span>
  <span> we didn’t ruin something with this,” she finally said </span>
  <span>out loud</span>
  <span> once it had been delivered to their group chat. She </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> voiced the anxiety yet, because this had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea, but she was nervous. They </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> seen Fitz since </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> checked out of the hotel at the conference, and she was worried that </span>
  <span>maybe he</span>
  
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> want to see them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter looped his arm around her waist and reeled her in, kissing her temple.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he murmured. “He wants us here. I promise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said slowly. “Yeah, you’re right.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound like a door slamming shut, and then feet on stairs, and then – </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then Fitz was sprinting across the parking lot at them. He crashed into them simultaneously, and dragged them into a hug. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here,” he whispered into them, and all Bobbi could do was drag him closer and never let him go. </span>
  <span>They’d</span>
  <span> driven so far for this, and they finally had him in their arms. “I can’t believe you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hunter said, and no one mentioned the thickness in his voice since they felt it too, “baby, we’re here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz tipped his head back and kissed them both once, sweetly, on the lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Bobbi said, “I missed you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> missed you. And we </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> want to be away from you, so we hopped in the car on Friday night, and just drove. I hope we’re not imposing or anything, I know we showed up uninvited and unannounced.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz dragged her into a kiss, his tongue slipping eagerly into her mouth, and they both let out a moan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You never have to be invited,” Fitz said, releasing her but still breathing in her space. “You are welcome here anytime. Both of you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Hunter and smiled, pulling him in for an equal kiss, and Bobbi watched for a moment as Fitz crowded Hunter against the car, slipping a curious hand up his chest and back down to hold his hip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Fitz said, forcing himself to pull away. “Come upstairs.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He held onto Hunter’s hand and grabbed Bobbi’s in his other, leading them up into his apartment. As soon as the door was shut, he pulled them in by their hands and laughed as they tumbled together against the wall.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is familiar,” Hunter said, Fitz pressed into the wall with Hunter and Bobbi on either side of him. “Although you did promise to finish what I started.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz’s hand snaked down Hunter’s chest, pressing into his cock, and Bobbi delighted to watch the way Hunter arched into it, mouth hanging open a bit while the quietest sound escaped from him. Bobbi leaned in and nipped the soft skin of Fitz’s ear. He tipped his head back and kissed her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re here,” he said again. “You drove all the way here to see me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed. “I couldn’t, I couldn’t go another second without seeing you, without kissing you, so Hunter and I, we decided to just do it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad,” Fitz said. “God, I missed you both.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you,” Hunter replied, leaning in to kiss Fitz’s jaw and humming. “I like the beard.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> had a beard at the conference, and had since let it grow out, and Bobbi watched the way Hunter dragged kisses over his jaw and stroked his thumb over it to test how it felt underneath his touch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m interested in seeing where you can leave beard burn with this,” Hunter decided.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly,” Fitz said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi just looked at them for a moment, studying how they touched, how they pressed together, how they absolutely melted into each other. She loved them so much. God, she loved them. She </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> believe how incredibly lucky she was to have these two beautiful men in her life, bright and loving. She and Hunter were wrong when they said if they </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> have bad luck, they </span>
  <span>wouldn’t</span>
  <span> have luck at all. She had the most incredible luck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, leaning in to kiss Fitz, and then Hunter. “Bedroom?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom,” they both agreed.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Later, Fitz trailed fingers down her spine absently. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That video you sent me,” Fitz said, voice still a little slurred from post-orgasm bliss. “You fucked in a rest stop bathroom.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hunter said. “In our defense, you sent us that selfie, what we were supposed to do?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait until you got to the motel?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Hunter said. “We </span>
  <span>riled</span>
  <span> ourselves up and couldn’t wait. </span>
  <span>Plus</span>
  <span> the rest stop was just as clean as that motel.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz rolled his eyes at him, but Bobbi could see the fondness in his eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Never gotten to experience your reaction to our videos, though,” Bobbi said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Truly beautiful to behold,” Hunter added. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want that?” Fitz asked, tilting his head to look at them both. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Seeing you come for us? Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, a video in response?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes,” Hunter said. “Obviously, only if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to, but we would absolutely want that. Of course, we would want that. I love your sleepy come selfies, but if you want to record you jerking off to us, I’m certainly not going to complain.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz hummed, and touched a </span>
  <span>spot on</span>
  <span> Hunter’s chest where he had, in fact, left a trail of beard burn. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How long can you stay?” Fitz asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Saturday morning,” Bobbi said. “We have to be back to work next Monday.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get a week off last minute?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I already had it off, since my research needs to sit for a week, and Hunter, well, Hunter’s job is to goes where I go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz drew a line down Bobbi’s back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Fitz asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect the company asset,” Hunter said, stretching. “Protect the research, and the researcher.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Fitz said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter and Bobbi shrugged.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, the rest is classified, baby,” Hunter said, pressing himself into Fitz’s side. “But we’ll stay as long as we can.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Fitz said, nuzzling him. “I don’t know what we’re going to do this week.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have some ideas,” Hunter said. “Most of them take place in this bed, but I will definitely </span>
  <span>defile</span>
  <span> you in places outside of this apartment if you want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see where you work,” Bobbi said. “I’d like to see the Academy, just because I’ve heard so much about it. Oh, and Jemma. I want to meet Jemma. And Daisy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that,” Fitz said. “Hold on.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone from the side table. When he unlocked it, it was on a still from the last video, Bobbi’s kiss paused on the screen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m keeping both of those videos, just so you know,” he said, getting back to his text messages, and flipping to a group chat with Daisy and Jemma, which was clearly titled Bus Kids.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, surprise, change in plans for tomorrow, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> bringing my boyfriend and girlfriend to lunch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz sent. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daisy replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, they drove up over the weekend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitz said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pics or it </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> happen.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz sat up and shifted, gesturing them into him. Bobbi pulled the blankets up around her chest but leaned into him. Hunter followed suit, and Fitz took a selfie of them, tucked into each other, smiling. He sent it to his group chat, and then to their group chat to give them a copy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> too hot for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daisy replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations, Fitzy</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> super excited to meet them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jemma finally chimed in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, we’re meeting them tomorrow for lunch, if that’s okay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bobbi said. “I want to meet them, and have them meet us. I want your friends to know us and trust us with you, because I want the future with you. And I know that starts with this week with them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You?” Fitz said, turning to Hunter. “I know we don’t have a lot of time together, and we have so much to catch up on because I needed some time, but I’d like to spend some time outside of the bedroom with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter dragged Fitz in for a long, sensual kiss, sliding his hand into Fitz’s curls until Fitz whined into his mouth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz,” Hunter said softly. “Love, of course, I want to meet your friends, and see your work. </span>
  <span>It’s</span>
  <span> not all sex for me. You know that, right? I love you. I want to take you on another date. As many dates as we can fit in this week. And yes, I want to suck you off enough that I won’t forget what your cock tastes like after we go home, but I also want to learn what your favorite coffee order is, and take you to the lake, and see what your freckles look like in the sunshine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz rested his forehead against Hunter’s.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Fitz said. “I love you so much.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into each other, a week together ahead of them, and then the uncertainty of their parting again, but for that moment, they were together. They were wrapped around each other, trading lazy kisses and touches. It was so soft, and so sweet, and Bobbi had never been so happy. No matter what came at them, no matter what distance came between them, </span>
  <span>Bobbi</span>
  <span> had Hunter, and she had Fitz, and she had the world. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on a prompt from <a href="https://polyamorypromptsmoved.tumblr.com/post/161041408520/poly-prompt-14">polyamoryprompts on tumblr.</a> The title is a reference to the song Heads Carolina, Tails California by Jo Dee Messina, a great song.<br/>Come talk to me on tumblr as <a href="kaytikazoo.tumblr.com">KaytiKazoo!</a></p><p>-k</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>